Power Rider (RiderMan2235's Version)
''Power Rider ''is an American adaptation of the Japanese television series Kamen Rider Kuuga, ''the tenth series in the popular Kamen Rider franchise. It was produced by Saban and aired on the Fox Kids programming block from January 27, 2001 to January 5, 2002. On May 7, 2010 the copyright for Power Rider was transferred from BVS International to SCG Power Rangers. Like the early seasons of ''Power Rangers ''before it, ''Power Rider's battle and villain scenes ''were taken from Japanese stock footage – specifically Kamen Rider Kuuga. Episodes also occasionally had Luke interact with Stag-Roid and the Stag-Bike (Which were Japanese stock props). Story Long ago, on the ancient Earth, a battle raged between the Gurongi tribe and a warrior known as the Power Rider, chosen by his tribe to defeat them. The warrior victoriously defeated the sealed away the Gurongi and their leader within an cave. In the present day, a talented high school senior by the name of Luke Nile (Who one day hopes to be a circus performer to try make everyone smile), studies the ancient battle and finds himself linked to a mysterious stoned belt, found during an excavation. One by one, the Gurongi begin to be resurrected and resume their murderous game on the people of Earth. It is up to Luke,along with the newly assembled NYPD: Alien Task Force, to use the various abilities of the Power Rider to stop the Gurongi Tribesmen from their continuous killing of innocent humans and ensure the happiness of others. However, as the endgame draws near, Luke learns that there is a horrible revelation behind the Power Rider and the leader of the Gurongi. Characters Power Riders Allies * Jacob Salaman * Persephone Han * Alexis Nile * Dr. Andrew Cartwright * Officer Coleman * Michael Nile * Janet Nile Villains Gurongi ''Main article: Gurongi (Power Rider) Lieutenants * Rosalix * Condoron Brigadiers * Bri-Owl * Bri-Snake * Bri-Sheller * Bri-Hopper * Bri-Porcupine * Bri-Scorpio * Bri-Hammer * Bri-Bison * Bri-Rhino * Bri-Boar Generals * Gen-Wasp * Gen-Squidon * Gen-Piranho * Gen-Hermito * Gen-Tora * Gen-Shroom * Gen-Chameleon * Gen-Mantis * Gen-Angler * Gen-Anteater * Gen-Fly * Gen-Liz * Gen-Centi * Gen-Roach * Gen-Ribbit * Gen-Shrimpon * Gen-Jumper * Gen-Buggy * Gen-Sly * Gen-Jelly * Gen-Pelicano * Gen-Zebro Henchmen * Spiderono * Vampbat * Leodon * Hoppero * Ceros * Whalo * Rooron * Slugger * Octano * Rato * Rata * Geckko Episodes (NOTE: I'll add the rest once I think of some good names for them) Main article: Power Rider Episodes # Rider Revival Part 1 # Rider Revival Part 2 Notes * This is the only Power Rider series to feature only a single Power Rider. * Like it's Japanese counterpart there were plans to create a Power Rider ''movie. However like Kuuga, the project was cancelled due to Saban wanting to focus on the TV series and the upcoming crossover special between Power Rangers Time Force and Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, thus leaving ''Power Rider Ωmega ''as the first ''Power Rider ''series to get a movie and for the original Power Rider not to appear in a movie until the American exclusive film ''Power Rider Decade: The Legend Riders Collide! Category:Adaptations Category:American Kamen Rider